Does He Love You?
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: Hiei's with Mukuro but he's also with Jazlyn. Neither girl knows though. Or do they? Rated M for language and sexual references


**This is my first songfic so please be nice! The song is Reba's **_**Does he love you **_**I was listening to it the other day and it got me thinking about what if there was a girl that Hiei had to leave behind the human world when he joined Mukuro? What if he went back and forth between the two? How would they feel about him and each other? Please no flames but hey if you do more power to ya. I do not own this song or YuYu Hakusho. REVIEW PLEASE! I'M DESPRATE!**

_Italics- song lyrics_

**Bold- Mukuro**

Normal-Jazlyn

_**Bold Italics- both**_

_I've know about you for a while now. When he leaves me he wears a smile now. As soon as he's away from me in your arms is where he hopes to be._

**Mukuro silently watched the black blur race across her territory towards the open portal that would lead him back to the human world….and her.**

**The no good human wench that had long ago captured the fire demon's attention and even though she hated to admit it….his heart. He stayed here with in the Makai to gain strength. Even though he had an incredible amount already. She sometimes wondered why he chose to stay here with her besides for gaining more power.**

**Of course those thoughts and the knowledge of the human whore were all erased when he pulled her into his arms.**

_But you're the one he rushes home to. I never see his face in the early morning light. You have his mornings, his daytime, and sometime I have his nights._

Jazlyn lay silent in the warm embrace of the ma-demon that she loved with all her heart.

As she lay in his arms her big brown eyes were wide with a million questions. She knew that if she slept he'd be gone by the time she opened her eyes. She also knew he'd be going back to…her.

He always did.

Even though she knew all this she couldn't bear to let herself let him go. She loved him despite all the pain he caused her heart to go through on a daily basis. She kept his promise that one day they'd be together close to her heart every time she woke alone.

_But does he love you?_

**Mukuro wondered if he loved the ningen brat. Would he live her for this 'little girl'?**

_Does he love you?_

Jazlyn snuggled deeper into his warm embrace as the question that she asked herself everyday reared its ugly head again.

'Does he love her? Would he leave me for her?'

_Like he loves me?_

**Does he hold her close at night? The demon ruler wondered as she paced her chambers.**

_Like he loves me?_

Does he kiss her like he'd rather die then be without her? The girl questioned playing with a tuff of black hair on the back of his neck.

_Does he think of you when he's holding me?_

'_**Does he think of her face when we're together?' they both thought simultaneously, 'Does he count the minutes until his back in her arms?**_

_Does he whisper…?_

**Does he tell her?**

_Does he whisper…?_

Does he tell her?

…_all his fantasies?_

"_**I love you?"**_

_Does he love you?_

**Does he?**

_Does he love you?_

Does he?

_Like he's been loving me._

_But when he's with me he says he needs me and that he wants me. That he believes in me._

Jazlyn awoke the next morning to the glare of the morning sun beating in her face. He was gone just as she knew he'd be.

Out of habit she rolled to his spot soaking up the excess warmth.

_And when I'm in his arms he swears there's no one else. Is he deceiving me? Or am I deceiving myself?_

**He's back again. Mukuro could feel his presence as he reentered her territory. She suddenly felt relieved and calm again. He had come back to her and even though she knew it wasn't for good she was content to pretend that he had left that human slut for good.**

_Deceiving myself._

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face into the pillow. Why did she keep letting herself get hurt like this? Why did she keep letting him hurt her like this?

Why didn't she have the guts to put an end to it once and for all?

"I FEEL LIKE A SLUT!" she sobbed.

_But does he love you?_

_Does he love you?_

_Like he loves me?  
Like he loves me?_

_Does he think of you when he's holding me?_

_And does he whisper…_

_Does he whisper…?_

_All his fantasies?_

_Does he love you-_

_Does he love you-_

_Like he's been loving me?_

_I should not lose my temper._

**Mukuro willed herself every time he returned to not send a lackey out to finish this human pest off because….**

_I should not be ashamed!_

"I WAS HERE FIRST!" She cried thankful she was alone, "HE LOVED ME FIRST!"

"SHE SHOULD FEEL LIKE THE WHORE! NOT ME!"

'_Cause I have everything to lose._

**Mukuro had a feeling that he stayed her for more power yes defiantly. But he stayed for more power because of….**

**Jazlyn.**

**If something were to happen to her Mukuro was positive that she'd lose him for good.**

_And I, I have nothing to gain!_

She could let him go.

She could let Mukuro have him for good.

But then she'd be left with the knowledge that the man she loved was in the arms of another woman.

And that was something she could never live with.

_But does he love you?_

_Does he love you?_

_Like he loves me?  
Like he loves me?_

_Does he think of you when he's holding me?_

_And does he whisper…_

_Does he whisper…?_

_All his fantasies?_

_Does he love you?_

**Does he love her?**

_Does he love you?_

Does he love her?

_**Like he's been loving me?**_


End file.
